


Submission (Papa II x Shy!Reader)

by QueenRen64



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Control, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Because I Was Bored, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Papa ii needs love as well, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Shyness, Vaginal Sex, but it's really small, i feel bad writing for III a lot so I wrote one for him, im bad at titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRen64/pseuds/QueenRen64
Summary: You could never see yourself being aside Papa or feared to be seen above him. You did the best you could to avoid being seen or being around him. Yet, that's all about to change when you accidentally walk in on him performing one of his "acts"...





	Submission (Papa II x Shy!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a lot of reader inserts for Papa III so I just wanted to make something short, sweet and a bit fluffy for Papa II despite him being the dominant as fuck king he is...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

If there was a trait you wished you could get rid of yourself of it was being shy. Not that it wasn't positive or anything. It did help considering the circumstances you were in.

Like when Papa Emeritus II would show up to do the rituals, sacrifices and sermons. When doing these traditions, of course all the focus was on Papa and his speech, how he would deliver the lecture or carry out the chosen victim to be honored for the Dark Father. You would be able to lower your head or act like you were looking at the subject, feeling flustered at his mismatched orbs to glare at all who attended the services.

When it came to the atonements/redemptions, luckily, you were able to march to Sister Imperator and just tell her the small stuff as usual like praising the Dark One, throwing mud at the holy ones, stealing, etc.

It wasn't that you thought yourself to be mightier than him or what not. It was just how powerful he was. How magnificent he appeared, all adorned in his papal robes and hat. How they flocked out when he would show up, of such heaviness of silk and clothing, it radiated his evil energy he carried on him. And you were nothing more than one of the younger Sisters of Sins, in training. How could your mere mortal eyes ever meet with his demonic status?

The other Sisters would bow and praise him of course. You though? You literally FEARED him. You didn't have the power to look up at him. It wasn't out of disrespect but just out of shyness. Timidly frightened to ever be in his presence.

Except for now. You didn't know why but you were a mess when you first saw him face to face, paralyzed. How powerful that gaze was. How intense he stared at you, analyzing as if you were some sort of prey he wanted to hunt down.

Papa glared over your body, watching you shiver as you gazed up at the anti pope.

You had were just delivering a message over to him, insisted by Sister Imperator that it was urgent he got it. Word had flown around that he had been selected to perform at one of those human musical fests. This one was a bigger one, attended by many crowds. They had asked for his band's approval.

The thing was it wasn't that you were surprised by him or anything. It was that he was playing with himself when you entered inside, causing you to blush widely.

And you were a bit...embarrassed to see him like this, interrupting his activity.

He had taken off his robes for the night, hung them near some closet doors, only now in his black ceremonial undershirt and pants. The pants were slid off along with the underwear, exposing his shaft he fiddled his fingers around. Even when in such a...underwhelming pose...Papa showed no mercy of stopping. His prowess was absorbed into the air, colliding all around.

You gulped, unsure to speak.

Papa stopped his fingers though he kept them in the position. "Speak, little one," he commanded. "I see you have a paper of importance. Bring it to me."

You nervously stood still, eyeing where his fingers rested.

Papa took notice and swiped them away. "Relax, little one, I will not harm you," he said. "My mind was caught up in such desire to play I did not recall locking the door. No matter though, it is a good act to show what is accepted as part of your daily duties to serve. Had I not want to be bothered, I would have locked it tight. Now, what is that paper you're holding?"

You rumbled the paper forward to him in your hands. "A letter of invitation," you answered. "They have called you for your services again. Something about a rock festival taking place in the desert? They want to know if you and your Ghouls will attend."

Papa grabbed the paper from your hands and read through it, his eyes skimming all around the words. He then nodded. "Ah, it's one of those popular festivials everyone goes to," he said. "Enough for us to spread our word. I shall then prepare for tomorrow to write back hastily and instruct Sister Imperator what needs to be done while I'm away. Thank you, dear sister."

You bowed before him. "Of course, Papa. I shall depart now."

You began to turn away before he spoke again. "If I may ask dear sister but...were you embarrassed to see me like this?"

You bit your lip, your cheeks blushing red. "No...err...yes...I...was not expecting you to be caught up in the mood...umm, your Unholiness. I'm sorry if I did interrupt. Please, I'll go now so you may enjoy yourself."

You reached your hand for the doorknob but his voice stopped you again. "You shouldn't be flustered, sister. It is only natural that you would catch me like this one day. It is only an act of the Deadly Sins we must perform so when we commingle with Satan, it will not overwhelm our bodies."

You nodded. "I umm...of course! I understand, Papa."

"Turn around."

You bit your lip as you turned to glance at Papa sitting in the chair, gazing up at you. His fingers were back on his cock, slowly sliding the shaft up and down.

You took a deep breath, knowing where this was going to go. How could you refuse though? Yet, how could even you, a mere young Sister of Sin please him? You rarely had any interactions with him other than attending the services and the occasional notice drop ins. Surely, he should have selected a more experienced Sister to acquire his needs.

"I know which Sister you are," he said, grinning.

Your eyes dilated. Shit.

Papa chuckled as he rubbed the tip of his dick. "You're that little quiet one who's always hiding from me. Digs her head in the books, shelfs herself away out in the garden, never speaks any word to us aside Sister Imperator....and whenever I lock eyes with you...you appear to be quite timid. Terrified by my appearance to even look me in the eye. I admire that trait yet I can't help but ask why you're so shy?"

You shrugged. "Oh dear Papa, I'm nothing more than a Sister," you said. "For me to look into you, I cannot compete with such power. You deserve me bowing my head before you and my eyes averted so that you can gaze upon those worthier. Do not waste your time with me."

Papa huffed. "So it is out of fear and respect. I will give you credit for that. As for your shyness...we can keep it at best. I will...like to perform such tasks with it."

You gulped, knowing what he was going to ask. "What sort of tasks, Papa?"

"Come here firstly," he said, waving his finger. "Then I shall tell you."

You stumbled over to him, feeling sweat begin to develop all around your body. You paused as you stood before him, moving your eyes elsewhere, hoping he wouldn't notice this.

"Look at me."

You blinked rapidly, taking a deep breath. "What would you like for me to do?"

"I would like to test you out on performing demanding acts," Papa said. "You are taught to be obedient and praise toward your Papa. Now...we will put that into work. First, take off your clothes. Start at the base of your feet first and work your way up. As for the other hand, down from the neck."

You gulped as you raised both of your hands and did as you were told, shuffling off your outfit. With one hand, you glided it down your neck to the chest and the other soaring up from your feet to your legs. You shakily stopped though at the areas you'd knew he'd want you to touch next. Your cheeks fumed rosy.

Papa snickered, grasping his cock. "Go on, mi amore. Continue on."

Obeying his words, you soared your hands down to your breasts and the other up to your womanhood.

"Stop."

Your fingers froze in place.

"Rub yourself around. For your breasts, massage lightly. For your cunt, caress your folds lovingly. Oh and do not...cum."

You whistled in breath as you began to do as he said. With one hand, you roamed your fingers over your areolas, slightly rimming around the skin of your breasts. The other entered the lips of your labia, exposing your hole out into the open. With slow swifts, you stimulated your erotic touch to rise.

You bit your lip from letting out a moan, struggling.

Papa's smile grew wider, knowing he had you trapped. "Keep on touching."

Rubbing a bit faster, you cooed as you felt your blood boil, your heart pump a little faster and sweat glistening on your skin. You glanced up at the ceiling, not wanting to show Papa your submission.

Papa's grin reached up to his cheeks as he slowly began to service his cock, grasping his fingers onto his skin back and forth.

You could feel your vocal cords wanting to hum along with his grunts he made in his throat but you kept swallowing your own spit so he wouldn't hear them.

You tempted to distance yourself farther from him, more shy now.

For fuck's sake, you were masturbating with freaking Papa. If anything, he DEFINITELY deserved an experienced Sister compared to you. Yet, how could you deny Papa's request? Had you bolted out of the room, surely you wouldn't just face the consequences but you would fail Papa's job of trying to teach you.

Still, your mind kept bugging you to look to the sky as you touched yourself.

Papa frowned. "Mi amor, it is rude to look away when I'm trying to teach you something. Please, turn around. Look at me. Watch me demonstrate how to please one self properly."

Biting your lip hard, you wheeled your head to face him. For a second, you were so close to exploding before him.

His stare was that of a pure predator, of lion, tiger, cat...stalking its prey, trapping it in its paws, playing around with it before it got bored, preparing to devour for its own being. Both eyes gleamed with intensity, his green eye dazzling like an emerald mystifying you while the other blue milky cloud spooked you to obey.

His hand didn't stop moving. It kept massaging his balls and shaft, roaming all around.

You whimpered as you saw some talons grew out of his leathered gloves, knowing the next session won't be pretty.

Papa stopped playing with his shaft. "Now, get on your knees," he commanded.

You felt yourself dropping down, bending your back as you lifted your head up.

"Come closer."

You crawled over to him, watching him slowly use his claws to tear open his undershirt and pants, revealing his skin before you.

"Lick the tip."

Every part of you wanted to protest. To scream. To cry, begging him that you couldn't perform such an honor. Yet with his continuous glare, you did as he foretold.

Wrapping your tongue around his base, you slimed your saliva against his foreskin.

Papa purred roughly as he felt you raked your teeth into him now, slurping his tip to cuddling his balls with your hands. He was tempted to slam himself against you but he didn’t, wanting the pleasure to last longer.

You started gagging as you could of sworn he hit your uvula. You bubbled up spit, coating his cock.

Papa chuckled. “Are you breathing all right down there?”

You nodded, suppressing your gag.

You continued to suck him for a little more until Papa pulled your head back, watching your spit drool down your mouth.

“Why don’t you take a breather now, mia cara?” he said. “Here, sit.”

He got up and patted the seat before him.

You went to sit on it, breathing calmly now.

Papa bent down on his knees and spread your legs apart. Your eyes widen knowing you weren’t going to get any rest technically now.

Licking out his tongue, Papa gently slimed it against your folds. You shivered at his touch and strapped your legs near the chairs, frightened to kick him.

He then pressed his finger against your clit, rubbing it softly while continuing to slurp all around you.

You laid your head back, feeling your body close to releasing from his touch. You turned your head away once more, now more flustered that he was servicing you.

You felt a sharp set of teeth raked on your skin. Glancing up, you watched Papa grin, purring happily to vibrate your flesh. This made you whistle in heavily, ecstasy close to blooming.

"Papa," you warned. "Please stop....I can't hold it in anymore."

Papa continued to suck on your folds. "You can hold it in, I know you can," he teased, sliding his tongue in again.

Grasping onto the chair's seat, you took a deep breath, feeling waves of euphoria rattle around your body. You felt that you were literally a soda can in Papa's hands, shaken all about before you would explode greatly.

"Papa," you cried. "I...I think I might cum...please stop eating me."

"You can hold it in, mia cara," he huffed. "Just a few more seconds..."

"Papa!" you begged, feeling your folds beginning to rupture. In an effort to save yourself, you kicked your legs away, titling the chair back. You could feel the air behind your back attempt to lift you up but gravity pushed you down, knocking you to the floor.

Before you could feel the floor's impact, you were swept up by Papa's arms, holding you up. You trembled violently, knowing he sure was going to yell his head off at you for refusing his order.

"Oh, mia cara," he hissed, his voice a bit deeper now. He grasped onto your arms, his talons locked in to keep your body facing his. "Why did you do that? You could have kicked me! Then you would surely face more harsher punishments. This is still unacceptable though. You disobeyed my orders. You will have to be given the proper penance if you are to redeem yourself before me."

"I'm sorry, Papa," you sniffed, turning away. "I only did as you were told. I didn't want to cum for you yet. And I felt myself nearing to it. Please forgive me. You see though now...why I don't deserve you..."

You blinked a tear falling down your eye. "I'm just a Sister like I said. Your worthiness is needed in such other higher places. I couldn't hold it in no more. I bet the older Sisters could. They have more experience than me..." You shook your head, tearing more. "I'm sorry, Papa but I fear one look at me will equal total judgment. No one likes a shy girl. That's why I must turn away from you...I'm not ready to stand alongside you."

You paused when you felt a hand curl on your cheek. You opened your eyes to see Papa wiping a tear from your eye.

“And why wouldn’t anyone like a shy girl? If anything, shy woman are my appetite. As much as I enjoy the perks of a assertive woman, the mysteriousness and coyness of a shy woman draws me more near. There are secrets to be unlocked in her. And I won’t stop...”

He neared his mouth to your ear, licking it all around making you shiver. “Until I break her apart to reveal her inner demon.”

Your face drained all of its color into a screaming white, gapping widely at Papa.

Papa chuckled as he then leaned toward you to capture your lips with his. It was a passionate kiss, a mixture of craving and affection. He wanted you, not anyone else. He wanted to you to be his. He was sucking every essence out of you, making you feel warped into fantasy. As he vampirically slurped onto your energy, you were totally his, wobbling into his touch.

With no warning, he twisted you around onto the bed and thundered on your ass. You squealed in pain, warped by the sudden intrusion.

Papa soothed his fingers into your hair. “I’m sorry, my ghuleh but this is your punishment. You’re going to have to learn now.”

He soared another punch on your cheek, making you holler.

He plundered you with more slaps and added some clawed marks, slashing bloody marks, oozing dangerously.

Then, grasping tightly onto your legs, he lifted you up to his cock, positioning himself at your entrance.

Leaning over you, he went inside, expanding your womanhood.

You bit your lip from squelching like a pig. He plunged himself in and out of you, wasting no time to stretch you out.

You grasped onto the bed's sheets, each attack making you grip the blankets tightly into your hold.

Papa growled above you as he shoved himself in and out. Then flipping you around, he crawled on top of you and shackled your wrists to the bed.

You clasped your legs around his back, holding him in place to match your rhythm. You let out a wide moan as Papa roared viciously, his eyes dilating and the claws on his fingers growing. With the opening of his mouth, he jagged a set of razor teeth into your neck, drawing your blood onto his tongue.

You could of sworn your eyes were rolling to the back of your head as blissful waves assaulted your body.

He kept thrusting in and out until his cock enlarged, finally building up his release.

Then suddenly, you snapped. You eyed his neck and bit onto him back, chomping hard as best you could. You prepared to pull away, terrified by what you had done but you kept clinging on.

With no warnings, you both gasped in elation as you rolled out yourselves upon one another. You sighed as you felt yourself grasp tightly onto Papa's cock before your folds softened, releasing yourself.

You glanced to see Papa also huffing heavily, his mouth fresh with your blood and his claws on the blankets ripped the seams apart. You prayed to the Dark Father he thankfully didn't dice you up vegetables.

Papa smiled as he lifted himself off of you, steadying himself as best as he could.

"How did you like that, mi amore?" he cooed.

You gulped, taking a deep breath. "That....was amazing, Papa. Thank you. I...I'm happy you showed me this."

You glanced to his bitten marks. "I'm umm...sorry I did that."

Papa chuckled. "You see why I like my shy women?" he purred, flexing his fingers into your hair now. "They present their submission to me. They let out the animal growing in them. They can only take so much until they finally let themselves out. Which is why I commanded you only to do the things I asked. It is out of training. I only want what's best for you to grow."

You nodded. "Of course, I fully get it now. Thank you, Papa. Umm...am I dismissed?"

"Of course not, my sweet child," Papa said, laying on his back as he took hold of your arms for his hands to rest on his chest, positioning yourself on top of him. "My teaching isn't done yet. We need to now know how dominant you are. Only then will I know what levels your submissions are. Then we can practice on both to be balanced. Mind you though, I like being the top."

You grinned as you cuffed his wrists to the bed, leaning yourself down on him as your hole retook his cock inside of you. "Well then," you giggled, swaying your body on top of him. You then kissed him playfully, mashing your mouths together to swirling your tongues into one another.

You then laid back up, preparing to wiggle now. "Teach me how to be more assertive, Papa."


End file.
